Lilian's Crippler
by amzy
Summary: Lilian is having some problem's with MNM. Who decides to help her? None other then, well, you can read to find out. PLEASE R&R! I have chapter 26 up now! Sorry for taking so long! Lilain's baby's on the way! Oh boy!
1. Quick save

I don't own the original WWE stars or things like that, blah blah blah. Ok, please let me know if you like this pairing or not. Just state it in the reviews. Please, don't be to mean.

* * *

Lilian Garcia pulled up the zipper on her new leather Harley Davidson boots. It was a few days after her break up with Viscera. She heared Melina enter the girls locker room. "Um, could you move?" Melina said in a mean voice. There was a large space that Melina could have moved to, but Lilian moved anyways. Just then with out warning Johny and Joey entered the girls locker room. Johny winked at Lilian. Lilian just ignored it. Lilian started to brush her teeth when Johny came up behind her.

"Hey cutie." he said.

"Hi, Johny."Lilian said trying to not even have a conversation with him.

"Hey, turn around when I am talking to you." He said in a angry voice.

"I don't have to listen to you." Lilian responded. Johny grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. She let out a gasp of fear.

"What's wrong Lil? Am I hurting you?" Johny said with a big smile.

"Leave me alone, please." She begged, not wanting to start anything.

"Hey, how about a kiss, then I'll leave you alone?" Johny said with a big grin on his face. Lilian shook her head no. "Come on, you kissed that fat guy."

"Fine you want a kiss then?" That got the whole group's attention. Lilian brought her face so close to Johny's that he could feel her breath on his lips. Johny was about to connect his lips to hers, when she kneed him in his place-where-the-sun-don't-shine. She smiled as he feel to the ground.

"You Wench!" Melina screamed at Lilain, crouching down beside Johny to make sure he was ok she turned to Lilian and said; "Fine, you know what? ME and you, in the ring, now."

"What?" Lilian screeched confused.

"You heared me, five minutes." Melina said gathering up her boys and leaving. Lilian wasted no time into getting ready for the match.

* * *

It was 5 minutes into the match when Lilian pushed Melina out of the ring, knocking her out. Joey grabbed a chair as Johny pushed Lilian back into a corner. "You're cute when you're scared." Johny said carressing Lilian's face with his hand.

"Please, leave me alone. This is unfai-" Lilian got cut off as Johny's lips pressed against hers. He started to stick his tounge into her mouth, when Chris Benoit and Batista ran into the ring.Johny and Joey ran. Chris Beniot made sure that Lilain was ok, as Batista dragged Melina up into the ring. Chris laid Lilian onto Melina for the pin. And Lilian won. Chris held up her hand, in victory. They all walked out of the ring happily.

"Thanks, for helping me." She said to the two as Batista started to walk away. Chris smiled at her.

"It wasn't fair what they were doing to you. I couldn't stand by and watch you, you out of all people, be hurt. Are you sure you're ok though?" He asked to be sure. Lilian smiled at his concern.

"Yeah thanks." She said as she started to walk away.

* * *

The Next day Lilian opened up her locker and found a dozen roses in it. They were sent from a secret admirrer. He wanted to meet her at some expensive restruant tonight at 9:00. She never could have guessed who it would have been.


	2. The date

Lilian was there at 9:00. She waited a bit. Maybe it was just a practical joke? Maybe it was a sneak attack? Maybe, Just then some one called her name."Um, Hi Lilian, I am glad you came." Said the soothing Canadian voice. Her eyes met his blue innocent eyes. He smiled the missing tooth smile. He even had his brown hair done! He was in a nice suit, she was dressed up in a blue dress, with her hair up.

"Chris? Your the one who sent me the roses?" She asked to Chris Benoit, happily hoping it was.

"Yes, why? You didn't like them?" He asked scared.

"No, no. I loved them." She smiled. That night was a great night. They danced, they ate, they talked, and she fell for him harder then she had for Viscera. He even asked her on another date! Lilian felt as if she was on top of the world. She was now dating the nicest man she could find.

* * *

**sorry that this is so short, its late so i need my rest. Ok, I hope people like. If i get some reviews i'll continue if people like the story. I'll write more soon. I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The interuption

**I am glad to see that people actualy read my work. I am very happy with the reviews, if they keep coming, then I'll keep writing!**

* * *

Lilian smiled to herself. The date coming up tonight would be great! She looked at herself in the mirror and thought of Chris standing behind her, holding her in his great big strong arms. It gave her chills, then all of the sudden a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hey hun." Said an annoying voice that she hated to hear. 

"Get off of me Johny, before I do it for you." She angerily said to the man now kissing on her neck. "STOP IT!"

"Settle down, no ones around to see you." He whispered into her ear. Lilian hated the feeling it gave her. The butterflys in her stomach were not suppose to be there.

"GET OFF ME YOU SCUM BAG!" She screeched just then and tore out of his arms. Johny smiled at her.

"You're cute when you're angrey, and scared." The grin on his face was something she could do with out.

"Get out of here before I call the officials."

"I'll leave, but don't think you're getting rid of me that easily. Becuase I am watching you, and I'll be waiting for you. I know you want me, you just don't know it yet." He snickered as he left.

_Yeah right, me like him? That's NEVER going to happen._ She told herself. _Besides, I have a nice, clean, handsome gentleman._ She smiled thinking about her new lover.

* * *

Chris met her right after the show was done. "you wrestle so good, I wish I could wrestle." Lilian told Chris after his match. He smiled at her. 

"And I wish I could sing. I mean your voice is like the angels." As he said that she blushed harder then ever. "Come on, you ready to go?"She shook her head yes as she wrapped her arm under his.

That night they saw the movie, The Village. Every time she jumped, he'd wrap his arms around her. For some reason, his embrace made her feel safe. After the movie he took her out for coffee. He even pulled out her chair for her!As they drank he slowly lace his hand over one of hers. "You know Lilian; this is one of the best dates I've ever been on. You're the nicest girl I've ever dated. And to tell you the truth; I realy like you." Lilian smiled and blushed.

"This is one of the best dates I've ever been on to. And oyu're the nicest, kindest, and best gentlemen I have ever dated. And I am glad we're together also." Chris started to lean in for a kiss. Slowly Lilian leaned in to. His breath was hot on her lips, as was hers. Just then someone called Lilian's name and made her jump back.

"Hi Lil, hi Chris. Imagine running into you guys here." Said Johny as he took a chair next to the two.

"By all means take a seat." Lilian said sarcasticly under herbreath.

"So what are you guys up to?" He asked her.

"We're actualy on a date so if you don't mind-" Lilian got cut off.

"OH! A date! You two? What a weird couple." Johny said smirking. Lilian would have loved to smash his head with the cup in front of her. She knew what he was trying to do, and it was bugging her. Chris could feel the anger in Lilian's voice. He rose and came around behind her and pulled her chair out for her.

"Actualy we were just getting ready to go. So see you around." He said trying his best not to sound rude. He wrapped his arms around Lilian's waist as he walked her out of the shop and opened her door to his car for her. "You don't like him do you?"

"No, I hate him."

"Hate's a terrible thing to have."

"I know." She ended the conversation right there.

"Are you ready to go home then?" Chris asked her, not realy wanting the date to end.

"I suppose. But do you think we could go out again sometime soon?"

"Of course." He responded lacing his fingers around hers, but left one hand on the steering wheel. He went around to her side of the car, opened the door, let her out, then walked her up to her door.

"Tonight was great." Lilain said.

"Yeah, can't wait to do it again." Lilian smiled at those words then kissed Benoit's cheek and walked inside. As Chris walked back to his car he kindof held his cheek. And smiled, he was going to sleep extra good tonight.

**

* * *

Sorry that it wasn't to long. Next one should have more Benoit in it. I am thinking wether to boost up their relationship or not. Maybe peoples oculd tell me where it should go on the reviews? Thanks for all the support! I enjoy it!**


	4. First kisses, to fast?

**Ok, your reviews are such a comfort, its great to know how well people like my work! At first I didn't think any one besides me and MoonlightDancer101 would like this pairing. By the way, if you like my work, and you have time, please check out MoonlightDancer101's work. She is a very good writer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lilian walked out into the ring in her new T-Shirt. "Hey, J.R. look its Lilian! And what is she wearing? Lilian! What are you doing in a Chris Beniot shirt?" King said. Lilian just smiled at him. Tonight Chris had a match against Romeo. Chris hugged Lilian when he walked into the ring. 

"Good luck." She whispered to him as she left the ring.

When Chris won the match, Lilian was about to get up into the ring with him when MNM's music played. She quickly rushed up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her as the two looked at the entrance. Just then Joey's fist connected with Chris' back. It was a sneak attack. Lilian tried to help Chris, but then Melina attacked her. Quickly Chris made little work out of Joey and Johny and helped Lilian. He picked her up and ran her out of the ring. He set her on the couch in the lobby. "Are you ok?" he asked as some officials checked to make sure everything was fine.

"I am ok, don't worry." She said with an unsure smile. Melina had left some "claw" marks.After all, Melinadid have somelong nails. "Can we just go? I don't want to be here no more." Chris smiled at those words.

"Where ever you go, I'll follow." He said helping her up. That day they decided to go to the beach. There was swings near by so Lilian decided to swing on one. Chris pushed her for a while. Up until she screamed for him to stop, she didn't like to go that high.

"Let's go walk the beach!" Lilian said starting to stop her swing. As they started to walk the beach she pushed him in the water and giggled.

"Oh, don't think you're getting off that easily!" Chris said wrapping an arm around her before she could run out of his way. He threw her in the water. The laughed and had fun in the water for a while. He got out of the water and sat on the beach for a while, Lilian came up and laid her head on his chest, the sun was now starting to go down.

"It's buetiful isn't it?" she whispered to Chris.

"Yeah, you are." She smiled at him.

"I meant the sunset you dork." She responded playfully. He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around him. They sat there for a while just watching the sunset. She listened to his heart beat, it seemed as if hers was beating with his. Even there breath was in unison. The waves splashed in a soothing way, and the sun left nice vibrent colors. It was a perfect scene. Just then they locked eyes. Each leaned in. There breath was hot on one anothers lips. And there lips connected. There hearts beat faster as the kiss deepened. Then slowly their tounges began to tangle. Beniot then cut the kiss off slowly. "What's wrong?" Lilian asked.

"I don't know. Nothing realy. It's just, are you so sure that this is right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, this is only our third time being together, and were already getting overly passionate. And what if we carry on so passionatly that we by accident get stuck with a kid? I mean, that wouldn't bethe best thing for us right now, you know?"

"Chris, we were just kissing, we're not talking about sex." Lilian said with a giggle. Chris blushed and felt like an ediot. "Besides, even though I feel we're right for eachother; I don't know if we should take our relatinship that fast, since the faster a relationship goes, the faster it dies. You know what I am saying right?"

"Yeah, I am glad we have an understanding then." Chris said with a smile that could make Lilian melt into a puddle. "Well, lets get heading home then, shall we?" Chris held out his hand to pull her up. As they started to walk back to the car she slowly wrapped her fingers around his in a laced handhold. Just like the hands were one, it was as if their heart was one. "Hey, tomorrow, there's a fair coming here, you wanna go?"

"Of course, that would be fun. See you tomorrow then." Lilian gave Chris a kiss then headed into her house.

* * *

**I hope people like this, but do you think I am moving them along way to fast? Should I slow it down or, is it not fast enough? Well, you guys can decide. Thank you for reading! I hope everyone liked it! Don't forget that if you like my stories and have time, then please check out MoonlightDancer101, she does Dave/Vikki and other good ones!**


	5. The fair

**Ok, I don't realy know what to type, I hope people will enjoy this story like the others. I love all my "Peeps" out there! You people who are reviewing are the kindest! I luve you all! Ecspecialy you MoonlightDancer101, you're my girl! LOL.**

* * *

Lilian was dressed up in a skimper outfit then usual. It was just one of those days, ya know? She even did her make up extra special, just for Chris. He was the love of her life right now at this moment. She couldn't wait to get out of the locker room and into Chris' arms. She smiled at the feeling she got by just thinking of Chris. Just then the door opened behind her. "Hi Lilian, miss me much?" 

"Your whore's not here right now Johny. So get lost." She heard Johny laugh at the challenge.

"Oh, fisty tonight aren't you?" He started to walk closer to Lilian.

"I swear to god if you touch me, I'll rip your throught. I don't have time to mess with you. I have a date tonight with a man whose more of a man then you'll ever be." Lilian smiled a victory smile, it felt as though she won.

"What ever babe. I just want you to know, I wasn't looking for Melina. I wanted to see you. You know what, I thin me and you would make a better couple then you and Chris, what do you say? You dump him, and come to me?"

"You realy are retarded aren't you? You think I would dump a perfectly grand gentleman, for a flea like yourself? Not a chance." Lilian won once more.

"You would, if Chris didn't like you. Which can be arranged. I know some of your dirty laundry,and I got people who are willing to hurt Chris. I'll give you a bit, but remember; I am impatient. I have other things to be doing." He said leaving the room. Lilian stood there for a bit just thinking about what he had said. Would Johny realy hurt Chris? She shook off the thoughts as her cell phone rang.

"Hey babe, are we still up for tonight?"

"Of course Chris. I am always up to see you." Lilian couldn't help but smile whenever she heard Chris' voice.

"See you soon then?"

"Actualy Chris, could we meet up right now?"

She heard him chuckle. "You can't resist me now can you?"

"Nope, your a real lady killer." She said sarcasticly playing with him. He saw her and quickly got out of the car to open her door. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, I missed you to." He said kissing her. The contact always made her feel all warm and good inside. The fair was packed of people at night, but night was the best time to go. They got some cotten candy and Chris won her a big stuffed tiger. Chris didn't want to go on the rollercoaster but Lilian had her heart set on going. It nearly made him throw up. Lilian laughed at the face he made as they got off the ride. Then they decided to hit the scary house, it was a jip, but atleast she scooted closer to him. Most kids were making out in the ride and ruining it by jumping off it and running around the horror house. Benoit wrapped his arms around her and she scooted into him as close as she sould. The ride was over to soon it felt like. Lilian got a blow art tattoo of a dragon and rose, and Benoit got one with a heart and Lilian's name in it.

"Hey, Chris. Lastnight, when you said you don't want kids did you realy mean that?"

"No! I meant we would have to be already married and positive that we want kids."

"Oh! I see, ok. Becuase I always wanted to be a mom."

"And I always wanted to be a... wrestler." Lilian smacked him playfully.

"What, you don't want kids?"

"Well, I don't know. Not right now, no. But maybe someday."

"You know what."

"What?"

"I like talking to you. Your not like the other pervy guys. Your way different, and thats a good thing." Chris couldn't keep the smile off of his face at the sentence.

"Lilian, you're not like any other girl either. You're nice and I don't think you'd ever break my heart. But you know what they say?"

"What's that?"

"You never know a women, until you meet them in court." Lilian couldnt help but laugh at that.

"What were you divorced and the girl won?"

"No, I read it off that bumper sticker over there." They shared a laugh as Lilian smacked him playfully. They rode on someother rides, most Chris didn't want to go on. He didn't have no intrest in being one of the first wrestlers to be killed on a stupid fair ground machine.

"Oh! Look, let's go on the fariss wheel!" Lilain screeched. Chris got pulled along, actualy more like dragged along. When they got up to the top the ride got stoped for a bit. It was the perfect moment to kiss her. He wrapped his arm around her, he was about to kiss her when the machine started back up again and rocked the seat they were in. Chris grumbled something about the machine underneath his breath. When they were on the ground Lilian kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"The kiss you didn't get when we were up there." She said threw a big grin.

"Very funny. So should we call it a night? I have to go tommorow, I am driving. You wanna ride with me, or are you taking an air plane to the next WWE spot?"

"Chris, I would love to ride with you. That would be a fun experience."

Chris walked Lilian up to her door. "Do you want to come in for coffee?" Chris hesitated a bit. But then took up the offer. They sat on her couch cuddle up in a blanket watching a scarymovie and drinking cofee. She fell asleep in his arms that night. He carried her in her bedroom and tucked her up, he was about to leave the room and head out to his car when she stired awake.

"Please, don't go." She begged. "There's enough space here, and I promise I won't pull nothing if you don't." Chris wanted to not be there, t say no. But him being the gentleman he was decieded to not ignore her pleas. He crawled in the bed with her and pulled the covers over his body. Lilian started out on the edge of the bed and slowly crept her way onto Chris's chest. She slept better then she had in a long time.

* * *

**I hope this one was an ok one. I didn't know where to go with it, and I know it must suck. Sorry! lease keep the reviews comming and I'll keep writing! Thank you all!**


	6. Johny's game

**Ok. I don't know what to write, I am stumped. And I am emotionaly thanks to the month. Ok. Where shall I start? Since TaintedDesires wants more Johny/Lilian action; then I will put more in. I am all for my fans, and in my eyes that was considered a request. SoI hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Lilian slowly woke up. Something smelt good. Then as she opened her eyes, she saw Chris come in with a tray in his hands. "Good morning Lilian, I made you breakfast. Rise and shine!" She put a pillow over her head and groaned. "Come on, lets wake up. Or if you want, you can go back to sleep." He set the tray on her dresser. As soon as Lilian pushed the blanket back over her head Chris jumped on top of her. He started to tickle her. "Come on! You gotta get up!" He laughed. 

"Quit it!" She giggled out. He continued to tickle her, and then stopped to let her catch her breath. He was still straddled on top of her. She pulled him down and kissed him. "Good morning."

"Ok, it's time to get up. I am bored out of my mind, and I made you breakfast." Chris said getting off of her. "I got to go soon. I have a metting."

"That's ok. I was going to go to the mall today anyways." She said trying not to sound disapointed. "I am going to get in the shower." She said after eating. His cooking was better then hers, and she'd admit that. "You wanna join me?" Chris looked up at her as if saying what the fudge did you say?

"What?" he chocked out.

"Nothing. I was just messing around." She smiled closing the door behind her. Once Chris left she got in her red Monte Carlo and headed to the mall. She found some cute fashionable clothes. And some punky clothes. Next she hit Victoria's Secret. She found some cute little things there, and got some good lotions and Parfumes. After leaving there she went threw a long hallway and into one of the bathrooms. As she got out someone whispered behind her.

"Hey Lilian, great seeing you here." the very voice sent some chills threw her spine.

"Johny, go away, I don't want any trouble here."

"Why, cause your precious boyfriends not here?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." Lilian said turning around to lock eyes with him, and show him that she was mad.

"I don't want no trouble either." Johny smiled pullling her closer.

"Don't even touch me you weirdo." Lilian screeched trying to get out of his clutches.

"Come on Lil, you know you want me."Just then Lilian gave him a disgusted look. When he started to slid his hand up her skirt shegathered up the courage to slap him across his face. It left a red mark, and the slap evenhurt her hand. He did let go off her though. She stood there for a bit, shellshocked. "You little bitch. I can't believed you just did that." She was going to run when he grabbed her hand. "Where do you think your going? Huh?" She let out a gasp of hurt and fear as he saqueezed tighter to her hand.

"Johny, please." She pleaded with him. He snickered at her attempt to break her hand away.

"Please what? Leave you alone? Stop grabbing on to you? Get you back for slapping me? I don't think so wench. Your getting what you deserve." He said squeezing even harder. She wanted to fall to her knees and tell him he wins. "Seriously I was going to let you go before you slapped me, but nowI don't know. I think you don't deserve to be let go." He dragged her closer and started to wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her when a security guard came by.

"Exscuse me ma'am are you ok?" he asked her. Johny quickly let her go.

"Not any more thank you." Lilian said as she left. She was headed strait to her car and she wasn't going to look back on this incident. She would tell Chris, but she didn't want him to be brought into her problems or be hurt, since Johny does have a 3 tag team, and friends in high places. All Melina had to do was shake her ass for someone to ruin Chris Benoit's career. She stoped thinking of the problem and started on her way home. Soon the WWE would be moving again. And she was kindof excited to be road tripping with Chris.

* * *

**Ok, that's all I am typing right now becuase my mom's a bitch who needs to die and rot in hell right now. I wish she would die and rot. GoddessI hate her!**


	7. The hotel

**

* * *

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to MoonlightDancer101I have my idea for this chapter. It might be short. Sorry!**

* * *

Lilian got into Chris's car. He carried all of her bags in the car already. They drove silently for a bit. Each not knowing what to say. Lilian then felt his hand wrap arond her hand. The car ride there wasn't all that bad, it just took for ever. All though Lilian could have stayed with him forever. "Um, Chris." Lilian said when they got there. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a room partner?"

"Um, me and Eddie were going to share a room, why?" He didn't know why he even asked her why, he could see the look of hurt on her face.

""Ok then." Lilian started to walk of.

"Lil, Lil wait." Chris chased after her. "Listen. I already told Eddie I would partner with him. We're each guys ya know. And I don't know. It's just that, well." Lilian couldn't help but be annoyed with him. Yes, he was nice and gentle, but god, it felt like he didnt love her. And deep down inside it hurt her.

"Ok, well. I am gong to go to see what room number they gave me." Lilian quickly grabbed her bags from him and went up to the front desk. Chris wanted to chase after her but knew better then to. Lilian quickly found her room. I wonder who I'll be paired with? Lilian asked herself. She started to drift into sleep. Soon a voice snapped her awake.

"Hey Lil." Lilian's eyes widned.

"Johny? What the hell are you doing in my hotel room?"

"Our hotel room. WWE paired us in the same room. It's nice isn't it?" Johny looked around. "Oh, look. Only one bed."

"I am sleeping on the couch." Lilian said annoyed.

"Sorry, it's not my fault."

"You f'ing liar!" Johny's smirked made her wanted to slap him.

"Well, if you don;'t mind hun, I am getting in the shower."

"Good. I dont even want to see you."

"You want to join me in the shower." Johny smirked out. Lilian blushed but felt like slapping him.

"NO! Now just get in there." Lilian had to put up with him singing in the shower. It did make her laugh though. She was reading a magazine when she felt drips of water. She looked up and saw Johny standing over her.

"What are you reading?" He sounded nice, sincere. She responded in a non negative way. He started to read it over her shoulder, for some reason it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Are you done with that page?"

"Yeah why?" He brought his hand over hers and turned the page. For some reason her heart thudded faster. She hated this guy though.

"Hey, I couldn't find the towels do you know where they are?" Lilian wanted to ask what but then she looked and saw Johny's neud body. Lilian's eyes got wide and she quickly barried her face in the pillow. "What? Lilain What's wrong?"

"Just get your cloths on dorky." It made Lilian Blush deeply.

"Your blushing."

"Am not.

"Are to."

"Go get dressed." Lilian said trying to push him away. He could feel the smile radiating from her. But knew to stop.

"Hey Lil. Tonight, I'll sleep on the couch. And if thats not enough then I'll go sleep in the bathtub."

"That's not enough, go sleep in China." They each laughed at the joke. Chris called that night to say goodnight and that he loved Lilian. She had him on her mind in her dreams even. It hurt though, not to have him choose her.

* * *

**Ok. Thats All I can get done for now. I hope u enjoyed this one. What is Johny's problem? Why cant he just leave her alone? And why is Lilain acting like that? Why is Chris not her room mate? Why is Johny being so nice? Well, I may awnser these questions later (Maybe) in the next chapter. Well, sorry its so short.**


	8. Chris, Cheating?

**Ok, this chapter it of Benoit. Most of it any ways should be. So this is a great chapter for you Chris Benoit fans out there! Oh, by the way, my email is now up so peoples may start emailing me. Please, DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! I know many of you will, but I have a request to fill out. So, just for you **Benoitschick**, here is the idea you offered! And to all my "Peeps" out there, Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel great. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris woke up and got ready. Him and Lilian sat together at the breakfast table. Lilian decided not to tell Chris about being stuck with Johny, since he seemed to have lost his yearn for her. "So, what did you do last night?" He asked her. 

"Nothing realy, read a magazine then fell asleep. And how about you?"

"Me and Eddie talked for abit then i hopped in the shower. And read then watched some t.v, then went to bed. Eddie said sorry for making me be his partner."

"Oh, it's ok Chris. I don't mind realy." Lilian gave a smile to him.

"Ok. I kindof felt bad last night. I mean, you know." Lilian smiled at him then felt bad for taking a bad nights rest on him last night.

"Chris, I was just grumpy last night. I should be the one who says sorry. I didn't mean it. So do you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me Lil." They smiled at one anotherjust then Chris's cellphone rang. "One minute, I have to take this call hun." After talking to the other person on the phone he hung up. "It was Bischoff. I need to leave, its a meeting." They kissed then said their good byes to one another.

At the meeting Bischoff went over some raises and some new angles for Chris. Chris didnt even realy pay attention he had Lilian on his mind threw the whole thing. Later he decided to go out to the training room. It was only him and Melina in the room.

_"I am sorry Mel (he used that nickname for her when ever he was trying to be nice.), I just don't feel like we're as close as we used to be. And, I am in love with someone else." johny had told her last night._

_"WHAT? It's her isn't it? It's Lilian." Melina said angry and hurt at the same time._

_"Melina. Please, don't be mad at her. She's not to blame. It kindof well, you. You don't seem to like me as much. I don't think I could be in a relationship with someone who's as egotistic as I, and someone who looks at other men like you do. It hurts to be with you. I am sorry. I just love Lilian." Just then Johny left her. Then when she heard he was rooming with Lilian it broke the last straw. She cried tears over him, and he didn't care. NOBODY dumps Melina, NOBODY._

"Hey, Chris. Will you strecth with me? Please?" Melina asked using a husky voice.

"Sure Melina, one minute."

"Well, first will you help me stretch?"

"Sure." Chris couldn't refuse a women in need. not that he was looking at her in the wrong way. he would never think on cheating on Lilian. And Lilain would never think about cheating on him. Chris helped Melina stretch and was right in the middle of spotting her.

_What the heck is wrong with this dude? Any man would of jumped at this chance and would have been all over me. He just acts like he doesn't care._ Melina said to herself. Then she thought; _Well, what if he's waiting for me to make the first move? I mean if Johny's going to break may heart, then I'll just break Lilians right? This should be easy._ She smiled to herself. She put the weights up.

"Chris?"

"Yep?"

"Could you bring me my water bottle?"

"Sure." Chris was standing right over her, she was thinking about grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss when she got a better idea.

"Opps." She said as she spilled some water on her boobs. "Chris, could you be a dear and bring me one of those towels?"

"Uh, huh."

"Chris do you mind wiping it off?"

"Um, Melina? Can't you-"

"WAIT!" She said cutting him off annoyed. "Come here. I have something to tell you."

Chris felt alittle annoyed but came closer to her. "What?"

"Come here, it's a secret." Melina said giggling.

"What Mel-" Melina pushed his lips to hers and kissed. Lilian walked in the room, ready to bring Chris some lunch and saw the sight. They were even using their tounges! Lilian felt a jab of pain threw her heart as she ran from the room.

"What the? Get off of me Melina!" Chris said pushing her away. "What is wrong with you? I have a women I love. I am sorry, but never ever try to do that again." Chris said leaving the room angerly.

* * *

**Ok, i wonder how many of you peoples hate me. I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed this Benoitschick! I tried to add her. i even made a whole Beniot chapter this time for you. Hopefull, this will keep the fans coming along with the reviews! Love you all! Keep reviewn' and I'll keep writin'!**


	9. Deceptions

**Ok, I am on a roll tonight! lol. I am still waiting for everyone to hate me for doing the last chapter. But Benoit wasn't kissing her back, incase you were wondering. Hopefully you all enjot this SHORT chapter.**

* * *

Lilian felt like the whole world was enclosing on her. She felt as if she couldn't breath. Quickly she ran into her hotel room and cried. As she cried someone came to her aid. 

"Oh Lil, sweetie, what's wrong."

"Go away Johny!" She said threw tears.

"Lil, tell me what happened?" He tried to make her face him. "Lilian, please, I am here to help you." Lilian looked up at him. Their eyes met for a bit, she saw nothing but kindness for her in his eyes.

"I am ok." She said threw tears.

"Tell, me.I realy want to know what's wrong. Please?Maybe I can help?" He wiped some tears from her eyes and cheecks. She told him the story. Then she started to cry so hard she was heaving.

"Oh Lilian. It's going to be ok. don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She shortly fell asleep on his chest.

_Thank you Melina. now I can get to Lilian even faster. Ha! And I didn't even think Melina would help me like this. She's such a retard. Sooner then Chris I'll be in Lilian's pants. But there's still a connection between him and her. I'll break it soon enough._ Johny thought to himself. He never planned for Melina to go after Chris like that, but hey it works right?

* * *

**Ok. Now, this is where I leave everyone off and begging for more! MWHAHAHAHAHA! lol, ok. I hope you like this. And no, nothing happened between Chris and Melina or Lilian and Johny (yet ne ways.) Ok, Chris didn't see Lilian either, so he doesn't even know that Lilian's hurting thinking that he's cheating on her. I hope everyone enjoyed this! N E requests or ideas, you can either e-mail me or review me. Bye Bye!**


	10. Breakfast Fueds

**Ok. Sorry about the wait. This chapter won't be long. Sorry about that also. Ok, with out farther adieo, here's your story!**

* * *

Lilian awoke in Johny's arms. She looked up at him and nearly pushed him away when she remembered last night. Just then she heard him awake. 

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning Johny." She said pulling away from him.

"Hey, I am going down to the breakfast place. You wanna come?" Johny asked nicely.

"Hmm, maybe later. I am gong to go get ready."

"Not if I beat you to the bathroom first." As if on command they each raced each other to the bathroom.

"I WIN!" Lilian laughed. They got ready together up until Lilian pushed Johny out so she could get dressed._ "I still don't like him. He's just a friend. I still love Chris, no matter what."_ Lilian reasured herself.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I bet I can beat you to the elevator."

"You're on." Lilian said taking off. This time she beat him to the elevator and shut the door on him.

She got her breakfast and saw Chris. Their eyes met and each of them light up. She was about to go sit next to him when Melina came up.

"Hey Chrissy!" Melina said quickly sitting herself next to him. Chris's eyes met hers once more and Lilian glared at him. "Oh, hey Lil. What are you looking at?" Melina asked in a snooty voice,as if nothing was wrong.

"I am looking at nothing. Except a peice of trash." Lilian said looking at her with a sneer. Just then Johny came up next to her.

"Hey Lil. Come on you can sit next to me." He said grabbing her wrist. Lilian followed with no question. As they sat down Lilian let out a sigh.

"Hey, thanks."

"No problem Lilian, I just didn't want to see a fight start. I can't beleive them though. I mean look at them," And as if on que Melina scooted close to Beniot. Lilian looked away and Benoit pushed Melina away. "I can't beleive him. I mean he has every thing ANY man could ever want, and he picks that dirty whore."

"Just, let's ignore it." She said trying to push her food in her mouth.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now. And no, she is not thinking, "I am going to screw Johny now since Beniot's not around." So don't worry. (yet). lol.**


	11. Loving the Lilian

**I am realy confused on what to write from here on out. Hopefully soon more ideas will pop into my little tiny peanut sized brain. Ok, here it goes! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey today do you want to go out and do something?" Johny asked Lilian as they got threw the door into their hotel room. 

"Look Johny, to tell you the truth I don't realy thik I should be hanging around you."

"What do you mean Lil? Why not?"

"Becuase it would feel wrong. I mean, I still love Chris."

"But he doesn't love you. Remember? He didn't even have the heart to talk to you and tell you about what's going on. He doesn't love you."

"You're wrong!" Lilian screamed at him. "He does love me! I know it! He's not that way."

"Lil, look what's happening around you. He's kissing someone else and even hanging around her. Next thing you know you'll be opening a door and find those two making babies with one another."

"Shut up!" Lilian screamed fleeing from the room.

"Lil!" Johny tried to catch up to her, but she was already gone before he could do anything. "Lilian, I didn't mean that. I swear." He whispered to himself. "I don't mean tjo hurt her. It's just," Johny sighed at himself sadly, "He's treating her wrong."

Lilian got into her car and just started driving, she had no clue where she was going but she didn't have to work for three days. She drove for a few hours, hardly even noticing the time or where she was going. She stoped her car and absent mindedly got out and began walking. She sat in a swing. Just then she noticed where she was. Seagulls were screaming, kids were playing in the sand giggiling and waves were crashing the sand. She was at the beach. Then it poped into her head; it's the beach her and Chris first kissed at.

Just the thought of Chris made her want to cry. A soft noise hit her throaht and just then she squeeked and tears came out. She could remember Chris's soft touch, his nicekisses, his loving voice, his kind laugh, and everything about him. But then the thought of Melina struck her head. _"But he doesn't love you. Remember? He didn't even have the heart to talk to you and tell you about what's going on. He doesn't love you." _Johny's voice raced threw her head. Tears came out harder, "Chris, where are you?" She asked to herself.

"Right here." Said the most calming voice as two arms wrapped around her. "And I don't need to be anywhere else." He squeezed her tighter.

"Chris-" Lilian started happily but queitly. Just then Chris cut her off.

"Lilian, wait. Before you say anything else we need to talk." Chris started. Lilian's eyes widened as she got frightened.

_"Oh no, he'sgoing to do it. He's going to break up with me for Melina." _she thought to herself. "You're going to do it aren't you?"

"Do what Lil?" Chris asked confused?

"Break up with me. Johny said-"

"WHAT?" Chris screeched. "Johny? Johny's telling you I am going to break up with you? Now Lil," Chris took Lilian's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I don't know who would ever give you up. But I love you Lilian, I love you more then anything. Lilian, you're the one I want to be with, forever. Why in the world would I ever, EVER, give you up?" Lilian felt like crying.

"But I -"

"But nothing Lilian,BUT nothing. I LOVE you. L. O.V. E. You." Lilian wrapped her arms around him and barried her face in his chest.

"Chris, I thought you and Melina were-" Chris cut her off.

"Melina? What in the world are you talking about?"

"I saw you two kissing, and everything."

"Lilian listen, I don't know what she was trying to prove, but she was kissing on me. I pushed her away. We can go look at the video tape of that day. The camera was onin that room and I am pretty sure of it."

"So you don't love her?"

"Lilian, what part of I Love YOU dont you understand? I love you Lilian Garcia. NOT Melina." Chris squeezed her in his arms.

"Hey Chris."

"Yeah?"

"You want to go take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure." The two walked along for a bit until Lilian pushed Chris in the water, and then he pulled her in next. It felt a little like their first date. They got up and plopped down in the sand and watched the sunset.

"This feels like our first date doesn't it?" Lilian asked looking at him. She was wrapped around him laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah it does."

"Chris? Do you realy love me?"

"More then you'll ever know."

"I love you to Christopher Beniot." Lilian said with a smile. They slowly started to kiss, when Lilian pulled away after the kiss got fiery. "It's cold."

"You want to carry thison at my house?"

"My house is closer." Lilian said getting up. They got up and Chris drove his car and she drove her own car, they were going to met up at her house.

* * *

**Ok. I will leave you there. You'll just have to figure out what happened when I feel like continueing. (Wink Wink.) Hopefully I think Lilian's about to become more Canadian then she's ever been. (Hint, Wink, Nudge.)**


	12. AUTHORS NOTICE

**This is a note to everyone: IT IS NOT FINISHED YET! THIS IS NOT THE END! ok thats all for right now.**


	13. Am I all that ready?

**Ok. Hi again. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean tons to me and gives me a great feeling. Hopefully my work continues to get better.

* * *

**

Lilian pulled into the driveway, she had the jitters. _"Let's continue this..." _Chris's words had a slight indication that he wanted more then Kissing tonight. But Lilian was ready, right? She frowned; hopefully all would go right. She walked into her house and went to go make some coffee. Well, actualy first she went and got on some "new" clothes. Just then she heard a knock on the door. _"You'd figure he'd just walk in? Oh, well he's such a gentleman." _She said to herself. "Come in." She called to the person.

Two set of arms wrapped their way around her and kisses sliped down her neck. "Hi Lil, I didn't know you were expecting me." Said a dark voice.

"Johny!" Lilian said confused a little. She tried to break out of his grasp, but she didn't win.

"What's wrong Lil?

"Your brain! That's what's wrong!" She replied.

"Lilian, don't you understand that I have the upperhand?" He said squeezing her tighter. She let out a cry, then he stopped. Then he remebered his "Master" Plan. He let go of her. "HA Ha, I got you." He said through a big smile. "No, seriously, I am done with being a bully to you, incase you haven't noticed, I've been trying to make amends." Lilian eyed him suspiciously. Sometimes, she serously questioned if Johny was a retard or just a borderline retard.

"Well, Johny, if you don't mind I have company tonight, so could you please le-" She got cut off as Chris came in.

"Sorry, I got caught up in traffic and-" Chris looked at Johny weirdly.

"Oh hi _Chris._" Johny said with more of a hiss at Chris's name.

"Hi Johny, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my dearest of friends."

"This late at night?" Chris asked suspisiously. (Sorry, I can't realy spell that good. lol)

"Well, I felt the strange urge to make sure she was ok. I mean, you know; with all the Riff-Raff that happens in the world now. It takes a good man to protect a women, ya know?" Johny said in a good tone.

"Well, thanks for stopping by Johny, but I am here now and I beleive it's time for you to go. So goodbye." Chris said. Johny was on his nerves more then ever tonight.

"Well actualy, do you mind if I just stay here, since its realy late?" Johny asked.

"Well actualy, we were going to head over to my house. We were just making a quick stop." Chris said using his brains.

"Oh, I see. Ok, then see you tomorrow then Lil, and _Chris_" Johny said leaving. Chris slammed the door.

"What was all that about Chris? I thought we were going to stay here." Lilian said confused. Chris smiled.

"I know what he was trying to pull," Chris drew her close to him and he started to kiss her neck then he whispered into her ear. "besides, I am in the mood." Chris said with a ruff bite to her ear.

* * *

**Ello! Ok, I am soooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooo very very very very EXTREMLY sorry for not writing in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very long. I am so sorry. I hope you can all forgive me. If not then I'll understand. It's just that school has started, and its killing me, even though that should be no excuse. SORRY!**


	14. Marry me?

**Bonjour! I figure since I didn' type in a week I would dso chapters for tonight. So here's the 2nd one! lol, enjoy.

* * *

**

Lilian awoke in Chris's arms. She was a little sore, but happy. She looked up at the man who held her tight. She cuddled to him tighter. "I love you Chris" She whispered to the sleeping wolverine. She took in every feature of Chris at this time, and just looking at him made her heart flutter. This was the man she loved, he was perfect for her. They were meant to be.

------------------------------ a month or so latter---------------------------------------------------------------

Things were moving rapidly along between Chris and Lilian. Lilian even moved in with Chris, and the two were deeply in love. They looked like the perfect couple. Lilian felt a little smothered though, and that things were going way to fast. But she did love Chris, so what was the point in saying anything about it?

Lilian awoke to an empty bed. She frowned, it was valentine's day and her valentine was not around. She then looked at the dresser and found a card and a rose.

_Dear Lilian,_

_Sorry I am not their with you right now but I had to go to the store. I may be home when you get home, but this morning I have a few good surprises for you. So wake up and come on. There's to much to do.I hope you enjoy your Valentine's gift._

_Love,_

_Chris_

He even marked a little heart on the card. Lilian gave a puzzled look, _Valentines day gift?_ She hadn't seen one, well maybe he had one waiting for her downstairs? She strolled down the stairs excited. She smirked as Chris flooped pancakes on a plate for her. They were her favorite homemade kind, and they were in heart shapes. She smiled and hugged him.

"Happy Valentine's day!" She smiled holeding him then kissing him. She handed him a package, that contained his gift from her.

"Thanks. I love it." Chris said smiling at his lover. She smiled back at him then sat down. "I bet your wondering where your gift is?"

"Not realy." Lilian said playing.

"Good, becuase you're already wearing it." Chris said. Lilian gave him a puzzled look. Then when Chris pointed down she looked down to what he was pointing at. Her eyes widened, the thing was sparkly and located on her left ring finger. (Three guesses what it is. lol)

"Oh Chris! It's buetiful!" She said jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"So is that a yes?" Chris asked. Lilian kindof tensed. She didn't know what to say, she did want to marry him, but now?

"Chris, I" Lilian looked to the ground. "I don't know if I am being totaly honest with you." Chris looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean? I took care of Johny for you."

"It's not that. Sure Johny's out of the way, but" She looked into his eyes. "I fell it's to soon." Chris looked deeply hurt.

"Oh, I see." Chris looked near the brink of tears...

* * *

_And this is where I leave you all! MWHAHAHAHA! (No, its still not over! I just won't die! lol) I hope you liked this chapter._


	15. HA HA HA MWHAHAHAHA

**I am on a roll tonight! 3 Chapter in one night! Whoot Whoot!**

**

* * *

**...Chris was about to turn away from her when she jumped into his arms. "Chris, you are such an ediot."

"What?" Chris said frustrated and sorrow filled.

"Are you kidding me? I love you to, of course I'll marry you!" Lilian said hugging him. If Chris wasnt already crying, then he was now, and so was she. They were so perfect together, and their wedding would be just as perfect right?

* * *

**I know, it's short. I will include their wedding and other things. I hope people do enjoy these storys. It is still NOT over. I hope I have made up with all of you since I wrote all 3 chapeters in one night sice I was gone so long. So do you all forgive me now? Thanks to all my reviewers out there!**


	16. Excepted?

**Ok, this is where my character and Kaisee's character gets to come into play. My characters a diva named Pain. Chris is like her fater even though her parents are Eddie and Chyna. Serenity is Kaisee's and she's Pains best friend her parents ae HHH/Stephanie. Ok! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"So, is she going to be like my mom now?" Pain askedChris.

"What? Oh! Lilian, sure. Why, don't you like her?" Chris asked her puting her head into a playful head lock.

"I still have to go check her." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork."

"But Chris! She's gotta be perfect!" Pain said.

"What ever, I love her and thats that hun."

"Ok then." Pain said leaving the room. She stuck her haed back in the door, "ButI am still going to check her." Before Chris could protest Pain left.

Lilian was walking into the locker room then everone quited. "Whats wrong guys?"Lilian asked. Everyone started clapping for her and cheering for her.They were happy that she was getting married to Chris. She couldn't resist smileing. Then Pain and Serenityentered the room.

"Hold on!" Pain said.She started circling around Lilian and looking ather.

"What are you-" Lilian got cut off as Pain said "shhhh."

"Ok, one last thing. Do you love Chris?" Pain asked staring at Lilian deeply.

"Oh, Pain. Of course I do. I mean everytime our eye's lock I fall into him. Everytime he holds me in his arms I am lost in our own world. Everytime He kisses me, my heart beats faster. Every time he utters my nameI shudder. I love him, more then anything else. I wouldn't change him for the world." Lilian said lost in her world for a while. Pain smiled.

"Serenity, give me the stamp." Before Lilian could say anything Pain stamped a red Approve stamp on Lilian's head.

"What was that for?" Lilian said confused.

"I have to aprove of all of Chris's girls. Your so far the only one I've aproved, and so far i've never been wrong." She smiled. "But one last question."

"Yes?" Lilian asked.

"Am I still going to be allowed over your house?"

Lilian smiled. "Of course. I know Chris is like you dad. I'd never take that away from him or you. He always takes about you as if you were his own."

"So does that mean I am also yours?" Pain asked.

Lilian hugged her "Of course."

Later

Lilian walked into Chris's dressing room. "Chris?"

"Right here love!" Chris said steppin out of the dress room, he was putting things away. He grinned. "Pain approved of youI see?" She smiled.

"I think I feel better knowing she does."

"You know, I do to. She never picks the wrong one." Chris said smiling and holding her.

"Chris? Do you think we are right for one another?"

"I beleive we are, with all of my heart."

"I do to." She said cuddling into him.

"You're going to be the prettiest bride ever. And the best wife ever." He said kissing her. "And after we're married shall we have kids?"

"Of course Chris!"

"We'll start a family. We can move to Canada. We'll have a big beautiful house in one of the nicest neighborhoods ever. We'll live the most perfect lifes ever." Chris said happily.

"It'll be perfect." Lilian said hugging him happily. He held her hand and laced her fingers in his.

"I love you Lilian."

"I love you to."

* * *

**Ok. I am sorry once more. It's just that last chapter I backed myself into a corner, and I hope this one was good enough. It's basicaly how everyone excepts Lilian and Chris together. I hope it was good. PLEASE reveiw! Thanks all my readers! Still going!**


	17. Degrated

**Thank you so much for not getting mad at me for addin an extra character or so. Becuase some of my fans of my other storys have freaked out when I introduced one of my own characters. Thank you for not being one of them! I hope everyone who reads this will be nice enough to reveiw, I enjoy on hearing what people think and I would love it if people even e-mailed me. I do care about people who read my storys. Well, with out further delay here is my next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Lilian awoke in Chris's arms. She smiled; he loved her so much and she loved him. Nothing could come between them, or so she thought. She started the day like any normal day and her and Chris said their goodbyes, he had a meeting, she had some free time. She was going to go out and walk the town they were in today. She was walking through the town when soeone said her name. She turned around and smiled. They person had flung themself into her arms. "Hey Pain."

"Lilian!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Not much, just looking around, and you?"

"Waiting for someone." Pain said smiling.

"Who a boyfriend?" Lilian said in a teasing voice. Just then Johnny came up behind Pain and put his arms around her.

"Hey love." Johnny said kissing Pain on the forhead. Lilian frowned.

"See, this is who I was waiting for. Me and Johnny started hanging out the night Chris proposed to you, and we just started going out!" Pain said happily.

"Isn't it great?" Johnny said in a mocking tone. Lilian narrowed her eyes.

"One minute Pain, may I talk to Johnny for a minute in private?" Lilian said throwing on her best smile. Pain ok'ed them and Lilian dragged Johnny into an alleyway. "I don't know what you're trying to pull bub, but I swear if you hurt her."

"You'll what Lil? Have your Crippler attack me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. And why would I hurt her? Becuase of you?" Johnny said sneering.

"Johnny, I swear to god.." Lilian said annoyed.

"Listen Lil, I won't be the one to hurt her." Johnny said with an evil smile as he walked away from her. Lilian ponderd for a minute then thought nothing more of it. (later)

Lilian was the last one in the locker room when she found a note.

_Dear Lilian,_

_Hey, it's Pain. I was wondering if you could please come to my hotel room around 5:00 pm?Don't tell Chrissy! It's a surprise. See you soon! _

_love,_

_Pain_

_P.S. Let your self in. Attached to the bottem of this letter should be the key to my hotel room. See you soon!_

Lilian smiled, she did love Pain. And anyways since Chris was like a father figure to her, that would make Lilian her mother figure, right? Well Lilian couldn't resist but to go and see what her "daughter" needed. She hummed happily to herself as she started down the hallway. She heard giggling and looked around, then she heard Johnny's voice and some more giggling. Lilian frowned and continued down the hallway until she found where the noise was coming from. Johnny was kissing on Pain and saying stupid boyfriend girlfriend things to her. "Hey, Pain, Johnny." Lilain said trying to break those two up.

"Hey Lil." Pain said pushing Johnny away.

"I don't think Chris nor your dad would aprove of you two kissing would they?" Lilian said putting on a mother like face.

"I don't think so." Pain said after a while.

"Oh, Lilian! Why'd you have to go and break the fun?" Johnny said. Lilian glared at him.

"Doing that in the hallway to my 'Daughter', isn't realy something that will get me to like you." Lilian said annoyed.

"Well, I am going to go. See you later Lil!" Pain said leaving.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing with a girl whose way younger then you, and who happens to be like a child to me. ButI swear if she becomes pregnet or hurt in anyway, I'll kill you." Lilian said angry. "And if I see you kissing on her again I will tell Chris and CHYNA. Then you'll be sorry."

"Geesh, now you're making threats to me? Goodness, make me feel likea bad guy. Anyway's her Real mom (Chyna) is to busy cheating on Eddie with Hunter. Even if she doesn't know it, every one else does." Lilian narrowed her eyes. "Well, see you later Lilian."

"God I hate him." Lilian exclaimed to herself. (later)

Lilian went into the hotel room. All the lights were off. But there were candles everywhere. Lilian was about to turn o her lights when she remembered Pain was wicken and might be doing a ritual. She started to look around. Just then she felt arms around her. "Hey Lil." Lilian almost let out a cry until a hand came over her mouth. Lilian tried to pull away but quit. "Settle down Lil. I ain't going to hurt you. It's ok." Lilian reconized the voice. Then she tried to pull away even harder. She even tried to lick the persons hand, but they seemed to enjoy that. Then he laughed. "Lilian, you're going to listen to me or I'llruin Pain's reputation, and ruin yours. And maybe while I am at it maybe even hurt Pain." And Lilain listened to him. She did eveything she was told. And she never said a word to him unless told to and she never revolted against the man. Then later on he told Lilian; "Listen, I have pictures and anything you say I can defend. And I can say it was wanted contact. So don't even bother to tell anyone love. Bye." Lilian left the room feeling more degrated then ever in her life. She couldn't beleive Johnny Nitro had sunk that low.

* * *

**Ok. This chapter wasn't to fun to write becuase I love Lilian, and had to corupt her. Thank you sooooooo much to all my reviewers. I am so thankful you all have stuck with me this far in through. Hopefully all of you who have lasted this far, will stay with me until the end. By the way, please don't be afraid to e-mail me with ideas or storys you want to request for me to write. I hardly ever turn down a request. Love you all, see you all next time bye!**


	18. Planing

**Ok, I am so sorry, to everyone of the people who read this story. I know you all are prolly disapointed in me for not updating this thigng in so long. I do beleive I am going to start a new story onthese two, becuase i know people who just start reading this dont want to read thousand of chapters.Also if anyone has any ideas, just e-mail me at or if anyone has ANY requests. I normaly don't turn anyonedown.**

**

* * *

**

Lilian felt so untrue, she didn't want to tell Chris what hadhappened, but she didn't like the feeling of lieing. She also didn't want Johny hurt, well not to much anyways. Lilian snapped back into reality as two arms snaked their way around her. She let out a startled cry but then reconized the voice. She couldn't help but smile. "Chris."

"Hey Lil. What's going on?" He asked placing his head on her shoulder. "Why are you so jumpy?"

Lilian debated on wether to tell him or not, but quickly turned the thought down. "No reason. I just wacthed a scary show earlier today." She replied quickly thinking.

"Hmm. Hey, I was wondering when do you think we should have our wedding?"

"In the summer," Lilian said thinking. "Becuase i love the summer and I don't want to freeze on my wedding day." She smiled.

"Lil, What month though?"

"I dunno. And truely I don't care to much as long as it's not to hott or to cold. Maybe even in the fall! Becuase I love all the colors of the leaves!"

"If it was in the fall, then we'd have to wait longer."

"So? We're still together." Lilian pointed out. "But first I think you should met my family, and I should met yours."

"Um, that sounds ok, I suppose."

* * *

**Sorry, I'll put more up soon. I am relay crunched for time right now. And as I am typing this I am in school 5th hour! See ya all soon!**


	19. Meeting the inlaws

**Ok, I am back still in 5th hour. We have time.

* * *

**

Chris paced back in forth in the hallway. "Chris, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Don't worry." Lilian called from the kitchen. "Besides, I don't see who couldn't love you." Chris stood there, and without noticing it he continued to pace. "Chris." Lilian said as she walked threw the doors and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I love you my rabid wolverine."

Chris couldn't help but to smile. "Oh Lil, I love you to, but it's just that, what if your parents don't like me? I mean, what if they hate me so they'll start to hate you?" Chris was about to go on, but Lilian stopped himby placing a delicate finger on his lips.

"Chris, listen to me. Even if they don't like you, i'llstill love you, forever. And my parents would never shun me Chris, NEVER."

"Thanks Lil, you always help me." Chris rubbed his nose against hers. "I think I feel better, I am not as worried." Chris was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "Their here!" Chris said nearly dropping Lilian. Then he grabbed her before she tottaly made a spill.

"Calm huh?" Lilian said opening the door. "¡Mami¡Hola¡Cómo sean usted! " Lilian asked a women, who must of been her mom. (Is thatcorrect spanish? I hope so.) Lilian and her mom spoke some more spanish to one another. "_Their talking so fast, I bet they don't even know what their saying to one another!" _Chris thought to himself.

"Confused." Chris whispered to Lilian.

"Oh! Mami, this is my husband to be; Chris Benoit." Lilian couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Well, welcome to the family Chris. Tell me you'll just be good to my daughter."

"Of course Miss Garcia."

"Oh! And you also have to promise me one thing."

"And what's taht Miss Garcia."

"First off all to call me Mom, and second to give me some grand kids!" She said all of this with a smile. Chris couldn't help but smile also.

"Of course; mom." The word made Chris happy to say even. "_Lilian's family is nice, so far." _Chris told himself. Just then the house got loaded with people. Their were aunts, grandparents, sisters, brother, cousins and it felt like the whole gosh darn neiborhood! Chris never felt like a visitor in his own house, but with all the Spanish language going on it felt like he was the true stranger. But longer into the greeting people got realy intrested into him. They all liked to know he worked with Lilian, that he was never married, and that he has no crimanal record. Before everyone left Lilian's dad pulled Chris into another room with no one in it.

"Listen, Chris. That's my little girl out there. You best be nice to her, you best treat her good, you best hope that I NEVER hear her calling us on the phone complaining about you, cuase even at my age, I would still try to take you down." Chris over looked her dad, he was kindof old and he was kindof little. There was no chance he'd win, but why would Chris do that to Lilian? How could anyonedo that to Lilian?

"Yessir. I would never dream of hurting your daughter sir. I love her sir. I swear I'd take her place in death sir, if we had a choice sir." Chris felt more like he was in the Military at that moment then at home. After his talk to Lilian's dad they all played card games like Uckre, Spoons, Poker and any game involving striping also.

"Goodness, your family's wild!" Chris exclaimed happily to Lilian after everyone had left.

"Yeah, but they all like you." Lilian reminded him. "Oh! By the way, did my dad give you the _talk_."

"Yeah. But how would you know?"

"He scared away many of my old boyfriends when I was in school. Luckily he didn't scare you away." She said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe I was going to run away while you were asleep." Said Chris through a smile.

"Oh you were, were you?"

"Yep." Chris responded kissing her again.

"Good, I wanted to go see my secret lover tonight while you were asleep."

"Oh, and you think I am going to sleep do you?" Chris said with a rather large grin.

"Yep. I'll make you. I'll wrestle you and knock you out." Lilian said playfully.

"Oh you will?"

"Yep!" she said giving him a slight punch on the shoulder, then she ran up the stairs. Chris wasn't far behind.

"Gotcha!" Chris exclaimed as he scooped her up. He laid her down roughly on the bed.

"Oh, are you gonna show me some wrestling moves?" Lilian asked playfully.

"Only if you'll let me." Lilian smiled then pulled him down for the kiss 3 count. You can guess what went on for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story so far. I don't think I am done. by the way catblink, what pairing is d/f? Sorry, I was just a little confused. I love to know what my fans have to say! Till next time! PAIN**


	20. Pain's Notice

**Ok, sorry but I am realy depressed this week Pain's (My character) Papi; Eddie Guerrero has just passed away due to heart failar. And I have been crying for a long time. So it may be a while till I update, but last Sunday on 11/13/05, Eddie has died. "Heaven's just heating up" my friend Chad told me. I say "The Latino heat will always live in our hearts." Goodbye Papi, I will forever miss you.**


	21. Enceinte

**I am so crying as I write this to all of you, becuase I hate admitting this. But He's dead and I hate as the words roll of my mind and tongue. I am listening to his song right now, it's "Here with out you" by 3 doors down. They played a tribute to him. And I know he's not comming back. So this is for you Papi,I love you. This is fast forwarded past the wedding. P.s. Eddie was the best man.**

**

* * *

**

Chris was layed against the wall, crying. _Why Eddie? Why now? Why not me?_ Lilian wasn't around, and Chris couldn't help but to let his emotions out. He just got married a little bit ago, and now his friend was dead. Within months of the happiest day of his life, it's one of the saddiest days in his life. _I wish you were just playing. Please, come back._ Chris told himself.

"Dad?" Pain said as she entered the room. She was now living with Chris, her mom (Chyna) had realy became screwed up since the death of her Papi. She never once called Chris Papi out of respect for her real dad, even though Chris was like her 2nd father since the day of her birth. She saw the tears that he tried to hide. She pulled her self down on the ground and rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss my Papi to."

"Oh, Mon petite fille." Chris said (Translation; My little girl. It's french. Chris is French Canadian.) "Everyone will still miss him." He laid her hand on his and laced the fingers. "He is better off though, he's no longer struggling. And he's still here." Pain turned her head away from him and started to cry. Chris pushed her face back towords his and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh Mon Chou." He said in a soft couing voice, he laid a kiss on her forehead. "It's ok. It'll get easier, I promise."

Pain wrapped her arms around Chris quickly. "Thanks dad." Chris cupped her face back in her hands and brashed back some stray hair and some lost tears from her face.

"Now clear up, you got a cover shot on the new magazine for the month." He said all this with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Bye!" Pain ran out of the room but quickly ran back up the stairs. "Hey dad,"

"What?"

"You're losing you hair." She said with a smile quickly fleeing from the room. Chris gave himself a chuckle. _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. You and Your daughter never cease to amaze me. Thanks for leaving her with me, I always wanted a kid. _Chris told himself that in his head looking at a picture of Eddie making a rediculuis face withChris on Chris and Lilian's wedding night. Then he looked up to the ceilings and made a silent prayer for a moment.

"M'excuser maman ! " Chris heared. (Excuse me mom in French.) _Yep, Lilian's home and ran into Pain. _

As the door shut Lilian screamed Chris's name. Chris raced down the stairs.

* * *

Pain had a magazine shot with Rene tonight. She's never met Rene, but he was one of the most hated wrestlers, so that's why he's on the cover. And Pains one of the most liked. She's part of a tag team with Serenity but, Serenitys pregenant right now so she can't be on thismagazine cover shot. Trish and Tyson Tomko's little girl, Chandler, was running around the photography place. She was so cute. Trish and Chandler were playing Hide-N-Go-Seek, when Chandler hide behind Rene. It was a liitle bit after the shots when Rene and Pain realy started talking. Pain hadn't seen a sign of Johny Nitro in months, romours were that Melina was pregnant with Notro's child. Pain bent over, and Rene stared at the tatoo on her back. It was on her lower backside. 

"So, what's that suppose to stand for? 111305?" Rene asked. "Is it your jail number?" He asked palyfully. But when she turned back around, he found he had joked about the wrong thing. He heard a squeek in her throught.

"It's a date, 11/13/05. It's the day my Papi died." She looked down. She saw the look of concern on Rene's face.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know! Oh, who was your dad?"

"Eddie Guererro" Pain said softly.

"Oh my. I didn't mean to say anything harmful! I am so sorry!" Rene tried to take a step to comfert her when all the sudden he let out a big wail and fell to the floor. Chandler had tied his shoes together while she was hiding! Pain couldn't keep from laughing. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Oh! It's Chris! Hello? What? Lilian? She is?"

* * *

Minutes Earlier. 

"What's wrong Lil?" Chris said nearly killing himself getting down the stairs. Lilian had the biggest smile on her face.

"You'll never guess whatI just found out!" She said excidedly.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"No guess."

"Lil. Can't you just tell m-" Chris cut himself off as Lilian grabbed his hand and held it to her belly. He instantly got the message. "You're PREGENANT?" Chris said excidetly. Lilian smiled and shook her head yes. Chris felt like crying! It was as if his dreams were coming true! "Lil! This is great. We're gonna be parents and, and I gotta tell Pain!" He quickly called her and told her. She was just as excited. Then Chris remembered what he was thinking earlier._ Thank you Eddie you sly dog. You knew I wanted this, you must of told God to bless us didn't you? Thank you, brother._ (Yes, I know Eddie's not Chris's brother, but they called eachother that in real life, since they were so close.)

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you Papi, for the great years. We thank you for all the laughter you have given us. And for everyone reading this, please pick a little time out of the day and go ahead and say a prayer for Eddie, or even give a moment of silence in respect for my dearly departed Papi. I hope you guys won't get mad if I put more Pain in this. Is she ok? Or do you want me to back her off? Well, this is YOUR story. So tell me.**


	22. Dating

**_I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. For Christmas my mom made me a special Eddie shirt, I nearly cried. Lol, it's kind of weird thinking he's still gone, but hey, it's easier now. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please don't kill me!

* * *

_**

Chris sat at the table waiting for Pain to get home. He was staring face to face with the clock. "Chris, you can't move time." Lilian said as she scuttled by.

"Maybe ifI stare hard enough." Chris said never once taking his eyes off of the clock. Lilian let out a sigh and continued on what she was doing. Then the door cracked opened.

"Ok Rene, see you then. Bye!" Pain waved Rene out and shut the door. Chris nearly knocked her down just running out rhere to see her.

"What took you so long? I've never heard of a magazine shot lasting for so many hours!"

"Dad, settle down. I talked to mom, and she said it was cool that Rene and I went out for cofee." At that statement Chris quickly turned around to Lilian.

"Opps, must of slipped my mind." Lilian said absent mindedly.

"Besides, I am way under curfew. Hours under actualy." Pain said. She quickly headed up the stairs. She flopped down on her bed and let out a sigh. Lilian came hurdeling up the stairs after her. She sat herself on the bed's edge.

"So how'd it go?" Lilian asked excidedly Pain smiled at how entusiastic her mom was.

"Great! Rene is so bode. He's one of the nicest gentleman I've ever met! And heasked meback outon a nother date. Would that be ok fortommorow?" Painpleaded. Eventualy Lilian gave in.

"Sure, justyou know the curfew, and don't worry about your dad.He's taking me to go get an ultrasound (is that spelt correcly?) So we'llbe gone the whole day. You just be careful, you know how guys can be." Pain wrapped her arms around Lilian's neck.

"Thanks mom."Lilian left the room quietly.

* * *

**_Please review. Please Please Please! It means so much. I love writting this story, and I am thinking about starting awholenew Lilian and Chris story. I am also currently working on Kurt angle's story (my least fave wrestler.) But if I were to write a story about Pain, would anyone read it? Well, please respond to that. And if anyone wantsto Aim me, my AIMname's GMSsGirl008 you can add the if needed. Also feel free to email me at Hopefully I'll hear from more people with the same veiws! Talk to you all later!_**


	23. Hide and Seek Fun

**_Ok, I realy have nothing to say except, well nvm._**

**_

* * *

_**

Time to go! Time to go!" Chris said excidedly. Lilian opened one eyelid then rolled over back to sleep. "Lil, come on it's time to go! Come on! Get up!"

Lilian yawned then stretched, "Ok, ok I am up." Then Lilian looked at the clock. "Chris we still have 5 hours until the appointment. Can't you just give me five more minutes?"

"Nope. Get up." Chris said excitedly. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I am up, for real." She smiled at him as he bent down to kiss her.

"I love you so much." Chris told Lilian.

"I love you to."

* * *

Lilian was so happy as she watched her child on the screen. Chris held her hand as they were doing the ultrasound. "Awwww, that's our child Lil." Chris said happily. Lilian smiled a big smile. 

"Look, the child waved." Lilian said waving back.

* * *

Pain smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had her blue hair down, since it was cut short and she found her lip peircing. She gave a chuckle as she applied some blue/purple lipstick. Her fangs glimmered. "He'll love this." she told herself looking down at her short outfit. Just then the doorbell rang. "Come in!" she shouted. Last night Lilian said it would be ok to go on a date with Rene, and she'd even keep it a secret. 

"Bonjour! Mon amour? Amour?" Rene called looking for her. She gave herself a smirk, _"I wonder how long it will take him to find me?" _She asked herself and giggled as she hid in her closet. She could hear Rene climbing up the stairs. "Oh, I get it a hide and seek game. Well, I wonder what I'll get if I win." He smirked hoping he'd find her under her bed covers. He licked his lips as he entered her room. He closed the door and carefully and quietly made his way over to the bed. Pain sneeked out of the closet and behind Rene.

"Grawer!" She screeched as she jumped on top of him. Rene let out a scream like a little girl as he fell on to the bed. "Gotcha!" She said happily as he mumbled something into the floor. She let her guard down as he started to flip her over so he was on top.

"Nope mon chere, it seems I've got you." He said with his trademarc smirk. Pain frowned then kissed him. They were locked in a passionate kiss, when Rene decided to try to go a little further. She kicked him off of her.

"Nope I win." She said truimphantly. "Now are we going out or not?" Rene grinned.

"Ok, ok, lets go out then lets go back to my house."

"Sounds good," Pain smirked as she started to leave. "Oh, and if you think you're getting me in the sack," She stoped as she said this and came so close to him Rene thought he was going to get a kiss. "You're very wrong my friend." She gave herself a grin as she countinued to leave.

"What a women." Rene told himself.

* * *

**_Ok. Sorry for taking so long. Please Review!PLEASE! Also I have another story I wrote with Pain in it. She's talking Kurt Angle down to size in it. Please read and review it if possible. It's called Red, White, Blue, and Kurt. or something like that. Can you tell me what you think of Pain in this one and is she paired good with Rene?"_**


	24. Saw 2 at Rene's

**Ok, about the Kurt angle thing, it's not a him and Pain story, it's a Pain hate's Kurt Angle and tells him what she realy thinks about him. And Divairi is involved in it.**

**

* * *

**

Pain sat cuddled into Rene's arms, they were watching Saw 2 at his house. Pain yawned and cuddled closer, wanting to kind of skip the movie and go to sleep. "What's wrong mon amour?Is thismovie barbant? (boring)" He asked kissing her on the forehead.

"No, I just saw it so many times I also have a very short intension spand." Rene smiled at her.

"When's your parent's gonna be home?"

"Well, the toothless wonder and lil are getting an ultra sound today. So realy, I dunno." Rene gave her a very confused look.

"Um, hun it's night time. Shouldn't they have been home by now?" Pain shot her eyes up to him.

"No, daddy would have called already. Besides, Lil would call to check up on me and make sure nothing's happening between us two before they come home. She watches out for me." Pain said the last part with a smile.

"It's not like we've ever done anything yet any ways." Pain looked up at him with a saddend look.

"Are you complaining?" Rene looked at her redening face.

"No, it's just I think we've been dating long enough to."

"Rene. Not tonight. I just don't think it'sa very good idea. You know?"

"Yeah I suppose there's a good reason for waiting, though I can't think of one right about now."

"Rene, don't be so glum. Brighten up." She sat up and kissed him deeply. Rene smiled, "_This is just as good right?" _He thought to himself. Just then her cellphone rang her wrestling tone. "Oh, one sec." She told Rene putting one finger over his lips. Rene let out a sigh as she awnsered the call.

"Oh, hi mom. I am over at Nene's.Ok, I'll be home shortly then." She hung up and looked at Rene for a long while before uttering so much as a word.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to the kid? Are your parents ok?" Rene said freaking out.

"Nope, just looking at how cute you are." Pain smiled her vampire smile. "You know you're cute when you freak out." Rene rolled his eyes at her. "Ok let's get you home then. That's what the call was about wasn't it?"

"Yeah sort of, they'll be home in like an hour or more. So it would be a good idea to get heading home."

* * *

**_Ok reviews please. Sorry no lil and Chris in this one. I am at school trying to type this. Got to go. bells about to ring!_**


	25. Babys room

_**Sorry for the hole not updating things, I've been a bit busy lately though. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this one.****

* * *

**_

"So when are you due Lil?" Pain asked Lilian.

"We still have a while dear." Lilian smiled.

Pain frowned "But mom!" Lilian slugged her on the shoulder playfully.

"Gotcha! Hehe, it should be in only a couple of months now." Lilian smiled as Pain's eyes lite up. Just then here cell phone rang, it was Rene's theme. "Ohh, one sec mom, that's Rene."

"Ok." Lilian smiled.

"Hey babe. Ohh? I don't know, let me ask. Ma, may-" Pain started but Lil already started to awnser.

"No, I'd rather you not go out tonight, I was actualy hoping Rene could come over here tonight and have dinner with us. Your grandparents are coming over. If that's ok with you hun" Pain nodded her head ok, at Lilian's response.

"Can you come over tonight? Lil wants you to eat with us. Ok see you around?" Pain looked over to Lil, Lil mouther the words 5 o'clock. "Come over at five. Ok love you to. bye hun."

"Who do you love?" Chris asked as he entered the room. He was carrying a cribe. They were trying to set up the baby's room tonight.

"NeNe Dupeepee." Pain said using Rene's pet name.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're still dating that frenchy?"

Pain smiled "You know you love him." Chris shrugged off the comment and continued working on the room.

* * *

**_Ok, this one was short. I am sorry for that, but I have a better idea. Plus, the sooner we get to the child the better right?_**


	26. CHRIS! The BABY!

**_The baby is due any day and the Beniot family is having a family reunion. Rene is invited by the way, what more could go wrong?_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Chris! Could you get the door?" Lilian asked as she stired the ingrediants into her special dish. Chris walked over to the door.

"Everyone's here, so who could it be?" Chris growled.

"Bonjour Chris." Rene smiled as Chris slamed the door into his face.

Lilian heard the door slam "Chris! Be nice!" Chris grumbled something underneath his breath as he opened the door.

"Get in here." Chris growled. Rene forced a smile on his face. Pain steped into the room, she was covered in flour and was trying to remove cooking glove from her hand with her teeth. She was helping her mom cook.

"Hey Ne." She said "Hey, Chris, shouldn't you be out cooking on the Bar-B-Que?" Chris raced to the back to cheeck on his grilling. Pain couldn't help but smile.

"Hey mon amour." Rene whispered as he came up to her. He entangled her into a fiery kiss.

"Ok, ok. Off me." Pain laughed. "I am happy to see you and all, but I need to help, Lil cook."

"I'll help." Rene said. Pain couldn't help but laugh when Rene put on an apron. "Hello Lilian."

"Hello Rene." Lilian smiled as she hugged him. "I am so glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me." Rene said as he began to help cook.

"Well, I figured you'd be part of the family soon enough." Lilian smiled.

"Lil!" Pain blushed deeply, as did Rene.

"Ok, how about you show Rene around to the family. The food has to cook for a while." Lilian said. Pain rushed off with Rene's hand in hers. Lilian let out a sigh of happiness and went outside.

"Lil! Come here hun!" Chris said. Lilian smiled and walked over to him. Chris's mom gave a happy screech.

"Oh my! Chris! I never thought I'd have a grandchild! Ohh, look at you! When are you due?" Chris's mom asked. "Do you mind if I feel?"

Lilian smiled, "No not at all." Chris's mom placed a hand on Lilian's belly. "I am due anyday now."

"Lil! He's a keeper!" Lilian's mom screamed at Lilian as she pinted to Rene.

"See dad! Even grandma likes Rene!" Pain shouted to Chris. Chris smiled and ingored the comment.

Soon, everyone was around Lilian, to feel her belly and congradgulate her and Chris.

"Chris! Chris. I need to talk with you. In private, just you and me or you and Lilian and me." Rene said coming over to Chris. Chris frowned.

"Ok, In the kitchen. No one's in there." Chris said already walking away. "All right what do you need?"

"Well," Rene looked around to make sure no one was there. "I have a question for you."

"If it's a question like how will I react once you break up with my daughter, the awnser is I'll kill you for breaking her heart." Chris growled.

"WHAT? No! No! Wait. I thought that's what you wanted." Rene said with his head cocked to the side.

"No. She's in love with you, and I don't want to see her getting hurt again." As Chris said this his usualy hard eyes turned lighter.

"No actualy, I was wondring if I could well. You know? Um," Rene glanced out the window at Pain then back at Chris. " What I meant is may I have Pain's hand in marriage?" Rene's heart froze. There was that earie silence and Rene felt like running.

"WHAT! How dare you ask me this right now?" Chris yelled as Lilian entered the kitchen. "She's so young, and we're having a family reunion right now, you two havent been dating long enough, I am stressed out, and she's my little girl!"

"Chris." Lilian said,.

"Not now Lil."

"Chris the baby."

"Right! And I have a baby on the way! I do NOT have time for this! I cannot give her away."

"CHRIS!" Lilian screamed. "Just agree with him. Rene Chris loves you and would be thrilled to have you as a son in law, and he's just scared that you break Pain's heart. Now-"

"Honestly?" Rene asked.

"Yes. Lilian's telling the truth. I'd love to have you as a son, but I am not going to lie. I am worried. I love my little girl, and I don't want to give her up, only to have her be hurt." Chris sighed.

"I would never-" Rene started.

"GREAT!" Lilian screamed. "Glad we settled it! But now if you don't mind; The baby is COMING Chris!" Lilian screamed. Everything got silenced. Even the birds went silent outside. Chris's eyes got wide and Pain ran into the kitchen.

"Lil's baby's coming?" She screamed.

"Chris!" Liliancried"It hurts!"

"I'll go get the car keys!" Rene said.

"Come on Lil. Let's go. We gotta get you to the hospitol." Chris whispered soothingly into Lilian's ear.

* * *

**_Ok i want more than 2 reviews befor I go any further. I hope you enjoyed this one!_**


End file.
